


The People Won't Know What We Know

by Megalton68



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Parenting Skills, Excessive Swearing, Gay, Implied Child Abuse, Incesutual rape (so it's bad dUh), James needs a nap, John has a Temper, John is so gay for Alex it hurts, Lol Thomas has a cane, M/M, Modern AU, More tags to be added, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex talks, and cares abt Alex a lot, angst and tears, collarbone kink, idiot boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalton68/pseuds/Megalton68
Summary: Thomas is cheating on Alexander with James (Alex doesn't know James in this) who doesn't know Thomas is taken.Let's just say when people start to find out, hell has begun.(Okay so to people who read chapter one already, yes this is TOTALLY different that I intended, but I'm really proud of what I thought up so I'm really sorry if you don't like what I've done)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> U GHHH I was low key high key super exited to write this cuz like why not so pls enjoy??!!

"I'm making coffee, darlin', want some?" Thomas asked from the kitchen.  
Alexander had been working on some dumb essay for the past 2 hours, so Thomas decided he needed some energy. He knew he wouldn't refuse.  
"When do I not?" Alexander asked, earning a laugh from Thomas. As predicted.  
"You still sure you want nothin' in it?" Thomas asked, putting the kettle on.  
"Nothing," Alex said. He took it black, because he claimed that it tastes fine and putting in sugar and milk is a waste.  
"Here," Thomas said, handing him the mug after he had made it.  
"Thanks," Alex replied, staring into what looked like a black abyss.  
"Disgusting," Thomas said.  
"You're disgusting," Alex said, turning back to his laptop. 

"So, I've been thinking, and our sex life is falling apart," Thomas said flatly.  
Alex looked up from his laptop.  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's falling apart," Thomas repeated.  
"Uh, that's sudden, wha' do you mean?" Alex asked, taking a sip from his (*nasty*) coffee.  
"Like, I mean maybe not you, but I have a lot of things I think are wrong with it. Complaints and stuff. I assume you have stuff about me, too? Nothin' against you, just think it'd make stuff a lot easier," Thomas explained.  
"Umm, like what things?" Alex asked, shutting his laptop.  
"You really wanna have this talk now?" Thomas asked.  
"Why not?" Alex shrugged. 

Thomas sighed and sat down next to him.  
"I'll go first. You act like your opposite in bed, you never talk or make noise and sometimes I think you literally die during sex. Which could happen, and it's very concerning," Thomas said.  
"I- I talk, just not very often," Alex sputtered.  
"Yeah, like once every million times," Thomas said.  
"That's still some..." Alex muttered, staring into his coffee cup.  
"Not really, darlin'," Thomas said sympathetically.  
"Sorry," Alex said.  
"Well, do you just not (talkin' about moans and such) make noise or are you just suppressing it?" Thomas asked.  
Alex squirmed uncomfortably.  
"Would you get mad if I said suppressing?" He asked quietly.  
"Don't! Is there like.. a reason?" Thomas asked, placing his hand on Alexander's cheek.  
"No! No, no reason," Alex said quickly shaking his head. 

"We'll talk about it later. I have one more thing, and it's about your lack of telling me what you what and such. I like to make you happy, you know," Thomas said.  
"But I don't really have stuff I want," Alex said.  
Thomas smirked.  
"Sure," He said.  
"I don't!" Alex protested.  
"Not even a way you like me to touch your collarbones or somethin'? Your sensitive spot on on you sensitive spot?" Thomas asked.  
"No," Alex lied.  
"I know you do. Why don't you tell me? Like anything in general?" Thomas asked.  
"It's embarrassing!" Alex said.  
"For me, too, but has that ever stopped me?" Thomas asked.  
"Yeah, yeah I know," Alex laughed.  
"I just like to know I'm makin' you happy," Thomas said.  
Alex nodded and took another sip of his (*nasty*) coffee. 

"Any complaints about me?" Thomas asked.  
"Not really. Except I'd love it if you stopped saying 'James' (DISCLAIMER: In this fanfic Alexander doesn't know James) while we're having sex. It's very uncomfortable for me," Alex said.  
"I say that??" Thomas said. His face went red. Shit.  
"Is he your ex or something?" Alex asked curiously.  
"Yeah, yeah sure, yes, and I'll work on that," Thomas said. Totally not current nope NOT A CHANCE, not at al, uh uh James is totally TOTALLY not the guy I'm probably gonna cheat on you with not. at. all., Thomas thought.  
"It's fine, I guess, but also yeah, please work on it, it's so weird," Alex said. He was hella jealous, but he'd never admit that.  
"Okay, I will, even thought I don't recall ever saying that," Thomas nodded.  
"You have a lot," Alex said.  
"Sooo are we done?" He asked, reopening his laptop.  
Thomas stood up and stretched, before grabbing his cane from the coffee table and whacking Alex's hands with it.  
"Ow, Thomas, what the fuck! That thing is like, solid gold!" Alex cried, pulling his hands to his chest and examining them for any possible injuries.  
"That was fucking painful," Alex mumbled.  
"Sorry, darlin', but we aren't done,"  
Thomas said.  
Alexander groaned and fell backwards on to the couch.  
"You won't tell me why you're suppressing it!" Thomas said in a sing-songy voice.  
"Too bad," Alex said.  
"How loud are you?" Thomas asked. Alex's face reddened.  
"Are we actually talking about this? Jesus. Like I dunno," Alex said, sitting up.  
"One out of ten," Thomas asked.  
Alex pondered for a minute before replying with "Like an eight or nine."  
Thomas's eyes lit up.  
"Next time we go, you aren't allowed to suppress," Thomas ordered.  
"Fuck you," Alex spat, drinking more coffee.  
"But, really, is there a real reason?" Thomas asked.  
Alex sighed and looked up at the ceiling before shrugging.  
"Yeah. I guess there is," He said.  
"Tell me!" Thomas requested.  
"Okay, okay," Alex said, taking a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander reveals a deep secret to Thomas about his father.  
> Meanwhile, Thomas is struggling to be able to keep his cheating a secret much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O SHIT WAT UP  
> But no yes angst?? And more to come !  
> I was intending on this being 1 chapter but nOpe!  
> Also,, just btw I won't be updating so quickly usually, I just already started this like super quickly.

"But, really, is there a real reason?" Thomas asked.  
Alex sighed and looked up at the ceiling before shrugging.  
"Yeah. I guess there is," He said.  
"Tell me then," Thomas requested.  
"Okay, okay," Alex said, taking a deep breath.

"Basically, a disclaimer for you, if I break down while telling you this, just give me a minute, I'll be better in a sec," Alexander said.  
Thomas nodded and leaned in closer, quite intrigued by what Alexander was going to say.  
"So... Pretty much, when I was younger, like really young, around nine or ten, before my dad, um, before he left, he wasn't really any better. He would.. He'd constantly, touch me and stuff," Alex began, already feeling a bit shaky.  
Thomas's eyes grew wide and he pulled Alex in a bit closer, who sank into the hug, before inhaling and continuing. 

"Obviously, it was horrible, but I still couldn't exactly, stop myself from being super loud and stuff like that," Alex said, looking down in shame at his lap.  
Thomas, still not talking, began to run his fingers though Alexander's hair, and he continued to listen.  
"Usually like, every time he would, um, do those things, and I'd make a noise at all, he'd, you know he'd hit me and stuff," Alex said, tears welling up. He wiped them away to finish up his explanation.  
"That's why he left, also, because he was afraid I'd tell people what he did. Like my mom and brother and stuff. So it's kinda my fault he left," Alex shrugged.  
"Ever since then, I've kinda not liked to make noise because one, I just can't help thinking I'll.. get beat again, you know? And two, when I did make noise he got upset and that caused him to leave, so I kinda feel like whoever I'm with is gonna leave me too," Alex finished, taking a deep  
breath to hold back his tears.  
Thomas put a hand on Alex's back and stared him in the eyes. 

"Oh, darlin', that's terrible! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Thomas asked, pulling the now crying Alexander into his arms.  
"Worried? Ashamed, more like it?" Alex said between his tears.  
"That... he hurt you, how dare he?! Who does he think he is?! Why the fuck do people think that's okay? Not only is it pedophilia and rape, in your case, and lots others, it's incest! I could sue him you know, find him and sue his ass! I'm fuckin' Thomas Jefferson! I mean-" Thomas was cut off, however.  
"Babe, please, it's fine, I'm fine, I just have a hard time thinking about it," Alex said.  
"It's not fine! You idiot! I'm sorry, but that is not okay!" Thomas yelled.  
"I- Sorry," Alex said weakly.  
Thomas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"No. I snapped at you, I should be sorry. But it is true, never say it's fine about something that," He said. 

"I know. Thanks," Alex said, sighing and lying down on the couch.  
Thomas was about to hug Alex again when his phone rang.  
"Oh, sorry darlin' one sec," Thomas said apologetically, picking up. 

"Thomas Jefferson speakin'" Thomas said.  
"Hey, Thomas," The man on the other line said.  
"Oh! Um, hey," Thomas said, holding up a finger and walking out of the room and into the kitchen.  
"So, I was just calling to see if we're still on for tonight," James asked.  
"Oh! Right! Yeah, that. Yeah, yeah, we are. I'll come to your place," Thomas said.  
"Sure, seven or so works." James said.  
"See you then."  
"Bye," Thomas replied  
He sighed and threw his phone on the counter and leaned against it.  
He knew this was wrong, especially considering the fact that James didn't know he was taken. 

When he walked back in, Alex had once again assumed his position with his laptop in his lap, and his coffee balanced on his knee. It was a really stupid position.  
"Don't balance that there," Thomas said, making Alex jump and spill the coffee all over the couch and his knee.  
"You scared me! Who called?" Alex asked, as him and Thomas began to clean up the mess.  
"Oh, just a work call, nothing serious," Thomas said.  
Alexander was still in collage, so he didn't have a real big job yet, but he wanted to be something "cool like Thomas", as he puts it.  
"Oh, okay," Alex said.  
"Give me sec," Alex said, going off to change his now coffee soaked pants.  
"Sure," Thomas said.  
"Sasha!" He called, "Can you make us somethin' to eat? Anything will do," Thomas ordered.  
"Yes, sir, any requests?" Sasha, one of his servants, asked.  
"Nah, as long as it's somethin' Alex likes. If I'm gonna force him to eat, it could at least be food he likes," Thomas said.  
Sasha smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, sir," She said, heading off towards the kitchen. 

"Back," Alexander said when he got back, sitting on the couch and curling into Thomas, who began to run his fingers through Alex's hair.  
"You look great, baby," Thomas replied.  
"Thanks," Alex giggled.  
"Anyways, I'm going out tonight," Thomas said.  
Alex frowned.  
"Where? You did last night, and said you weren't tonight," He pouted.  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but I gotta go to a meeting thing. The call," Thomas lied.  
"Okayyy," Alex whined.  
"Sorry," Thomas sighed.  
"It's fine," Alex said, continuing to write.  
It was a decently cold night out, and Thomas wasn't exactly looking forward to the walk, but he couldn't get driven, because his driver would be really suspicious about where he was going.  
"Not until like seven though, so we still have like four hours," Thomas said, smiling at Alex.  
"Good. Well, I guess I can do this when you go," Alex said.  
"Sounds good," Thomas replied, kissing Alex's cheek. Too bad for Alex, because those lips had been touching someone else's dick not too long ago. And not too long until it does again, either.  
"Sasha's makin' us some food," Thomas said.  
"I'm not hungry really," Alex said, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Too bad. You haven't eaten since like, I dunno, yesterday afternoon," Thomas said, "And I can totally tell."  
"Shut up," Alex quipped, a slow blush appearing on his face.  
"I can! Not my fault you never eat," Thomas defended.  
"Yeah it is, you're a terrible boyfriend," Alex joked, throwing a pillow and Thomas.  
"How dare you! I'm Thomas Jefferson, you know. Peasant," Thomas laughed.  
"I swear I'll be a higher rank than you when I finish school," Alex said.  
"Mmhm, you have fun with that, sweetheart," Thomas said, grabbing his cane and examining it closely. 

After a few hours, it was time for Thomas to go.  
"Have fun at your meeting!" Alexander called from the living room, as he loaded up his essay.  
Thomas inhaled.  
"Thanks! I'll see you tonight!" He called back, almost immediately feeling bad.  
He walked out of the house and shut the door slowly behind him, before starting the long walk to James' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> I cried a bit while writing the rape part, because parents who do that are just assholes and I hate it so much..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes to James', John goes to Alexander's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S C R E E C H   
> Okay so I posted this like 3 times and it kept failing WHY but now it's working (hopefully,, I'm writing this before I know if it'll work)

Thomas stared at his watch.   
He had left early, not wanting to be late for James.   
He crossed the street, just barley missing a car, when he got a text from Alexander. 

Darlin- Do you mind if I have John over?

Thomas- Sure, but he can't sleepover 

Darlin- Okay, thanks. Love you.

Thomas- Love ya too bby~ 

He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He always felt suspicious about John, him and Alex were real close. Obviously, he couldn't say anything, considering he was literally on his way to go cheat on his boyfriend, but still.

When he got to James', he knocked on the door and James opened it moments after.  
"Hey," He greeted, steeping out of the way of the door to let him in.   
"Evenin'," Thomas said, taking his coat off and putting it in the closet.   
"Did you walk?" James asked.   
"Um, yeah," Thomas shrugged.   
"You live, like, 45 minutes away on foot," James pointed out.   
"I, uh, it's, I was.. I just didn't feel like drivin'?" Thomas sputtered.   
James blinked.   
"Whatever floats your boat, I guess," He said, closing the door. 

They made their way to the couch, after Thomas had taken his coat and shoes off.   
"So, what're we doin' tonight? 'Sides the obvious," Thomas said, earning a snicker from James.   
"Well, anything involving much movement is off the table," James said, coughing as if on cue.   
"That's what I like about you," Thomas said.   
"That's I'm always sick?" James questioned.   
"Nah, that you're like a tiny gremlin man," Thomas said.   
James nodded.   
"I get it," He said.   
"See," Thomas said.  
"Anyways, darlin', we can watch some TV until it gets real dark out," Thomas said. He knew Alexander wouldn't be happy with that sentence, because "darlin'", specifically with no "g", was his special nickname.   
James nodded and flicked the TV on, curling into Thomas, who put his arm around him.   
_______________________________________

"Hello? Anybody home??" John shouted as he entered the apartment.   
"I'm in here!" Alexander called.   
"Hey, man, how's it going?" John asked, flopping down on the couch next to Alex.   
"Fine," Alex shrugged.   
"Yo, what's up?" John asked, immediately conceded.   
"Nothing, nothing, just bad memories I was talking about today, that's all," Alex sighed.   
"Oh, like what? If you don't mind me askin'. I'm curious," John said.   
"It's a long story. But you know it. You know, how my dad.." Alex trailed off.  
John winced.  
"Oh, yeah, yeah. Alright, think about something else. Where's Jefferson?" John asked.   
"For the last time, John, you don't have to call him Jefferson anymore. And he's out, work stuff," Alex explained.   
John looked confused.   
"Work stuff? Can't be, Alex, you were tellin' me the other day about how today's a day off, no exceptions, and how you were oh so exited about 'spending a full day with Thomas'," John said.  
"That totally slipped my mind, you're right! Then where.." Alex muttered, pulling his phone out. 

Alex- Where are you? 

ThomasTheTankEngine- Work, sweetie

Alex- No, remember today was a day off, no exceptions?

ThomasTheTankEngine- Oh, right, this was really important 

Alex- No exceptions 

ThomasTheTankEngine- When ppl say no exceptions they don't really mean it, darlin

Alex- I don't believe you, but okay. 

ThomasTheTankEngine- I swear to god. Now, I gtg do my job. Love ya~

Alex- Love you (Still untrustworthy) 

"He says that it was really important," Alexander shrugged.   
"Lies!" John shouted.   
"Okay, let's talk about something else. Got yourself a boyfriend yet?" Alex asked.   
"Ugh, no. I'm gonna be single forever," John sighed.   
"Tsk. It's a shame, isn't it, dear boy," Alex said, putting on a fake British accent.   
John burst into laughter.   
"You can't imitate a Brit with your already weird accent!" He said.  
"The nerve, my voice is not an imitation," Alex said, still using the voice.  
"But I'm gonna stop now," He said, his normal voice returning.   
"Thank god," John said, thankful they were able to move away from the topic of his love life. 

"Let's order pizza or something I haven't eaten in forever," John whined.   
"Yeah, yeah, okay," Alex said, "But you half to order it."  
"You're so mean," John said, taking out his phone to order.   
After he did, they decided to chose a movie (after John had to beg Alexander to stop working so they could do so).   
"Disney," Alex said.   
"Okayy, well, since the Lion King's not on demand (which is outrageous) we have to suffer through something else," John sighed dramatically.  
"Favourite letter?" Alex asked.   
"Uh, W, obviously. For weed," John said.   
Alex giggled.   
"Who Framed Roger Rabbit," John said suddenly.   
"Oh my god, that movie was my childhood!" He exclaimed.   
"I've never seen it," Alex shrugged.   
"We're watching it, on demand or not," John said.   
They eventually got the movie ready, and as soon as it loaded up the doorbell rang.   
"You get it, your pizza," Alex said.   
"I have to do everything around here," John huffed, getting up.   
"You don't even live here!" Alex laughed.   
John returned with a pizza in one hand, and some sunglasses in the other.   
"Dude, these are great," John said, putting the sunglasses on.   
"They're Thomas's," Alex pointed out.  
"Sucks for him," John said, sitting down and placing the pizza on the table.   
John took around 4 slices, as he claimed he was a growing boy and needed to eat.   
Alexander took 1 slice, for reasons that he would not say. He claimed he wasn't hungry, but that wasn't exactly the truth. 

"See, wasn't that great?" John asked, when the movie ended.   
"It certainly was interesting," Alex agreed.   
"Well, I should head now," John said.   
"Alright, don't get molested on the way home," Alex ordered.   
"That's tough, my freckles are just so blinding," John said, causing Alex to laugh.   
"Sure," He said.   
John got up to leave, Alex following.   
"Well, see ya," John smiled, walking out the door.  
"Bye," Alex said, shutting the door when John left.   
Alexander sighed.   
Something was up with Thomas, and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU SEE MY SUBLTE REFERNECE ABT ALEX POSSIBLY BEING SELF CONCOUS ABT HIS WEIGHT CUZ I LOVE THAT  
> -HEADCANON- YES IK HE WAS A SKINNY BEAN POLE BUT SHHH HES SO PURE WHEN HES LIKE THIS SO SHUSHALUSH AND IF U DONT LIKE 2 BAD CUZ THIS MAY BECOME A BIGGER PART IN THE STORY SO H AHABA  
> Notes:


	4. Ugh

Hey!!!!!!!  
So, again I'm sorry I have to do this, but my school is doing an end of the year camping trip (may I mention I'm only going because of my good friendo Ruby aka Burrcules25) tomorrow and it goes until Wednesday. Because of this fact, I can't write any fics while I'm there, so I won't (unless I do tonight maybe) be updating until Wednesday night or Thursday. 

Thank you for understanding!!!!! 

(PS: If you read any of my other fics, yes I am lazy and I am copy pasting this so don't be alarmed ;)

-Megalton68


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas comes home from James', and Alexander has his suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE IM SORRY!!!  
> I was doing stuff like camping and having my birthday and stuff, but now this is out, so I hope you enjoy!!

When Thomas got home, it was around 2:30am.  
Being the person he was, Alexander tried to stay up until he got home, but ended up falling asleep around one. 

Thomas carefully slipped into the house, removing his shoes and coat.  
The challenge was getting changed without waking Alex.  
He went into the bedroom and walked over to the drawer, but unfortunately, he knocked his cane against a chair, causing it to slip out of his hand, making him fall over and bang on the dresser.  
He cursed quietly when he saw Alexander slowly sit up and rub his eyes. 

"Thomas?" He asked, before yawning and flicking on the side lamp.  
He grabbed his glasses and put them on as well.  
Thomas grinned and picked up his cane, going over to the bed.  
"Hey, darlin', sorry I woke you. And sorry I'm home so late. Meetin' ran longer than I thought, and I didn't get a chance to text you," Thomas said, kneeling down and kissing the top of Alex's head, who gave him a tired smile.  
"It's fine. John came over and we watched a movie and stuff, then I just read and got some work done," He said. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow. 

"Other stuff?" He questioned. Sure, it was unreasonable, because again, he just got home from cheating on his boyfriend, but he was an ass.  
"No, no, no, no, no!! Nothing like that, I swear!" Alex cried, waving his hands in front of him.  
"Alright, alright," Thomas said.  
Alex brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face and smiled shyly.  
"Well, I'm going back to sleep now, whenever you wanna join. Want the light on?" Alex asked, stifling a yawn.  
Thomas shrugged.  
"Nah. I'm taking a shower," He said, grabbing some pyjamas and leaving the room. 

Alexander was not happy. He knew for a fact that Thomas didn't smell like himself. Or like his work place, either.  
He trusted him, and felt he would never do something like that, because in Alex's mind he was a saint, but his subconscious was telling him otherwise. 

He turned the light out and sighed, lying down.  
He grabbed his phone to text John. 

Alex- John. 

Alex- JOHN I know you're awake right now. 

Johnny- %% %%%%%%%% it looks like a face 

Alex- Are you high ?

Johnny- %%%%%%%%

Alex- I'll take that as a yes, and I'll text you later. 

Johnny- %AIGht%

Alexander out his phone down and pulled the blankets back over himself, when Thomas appeared. 

"Hey, Alex, go to bed, darlin'," Thomas said, fully in his pyjamas (meaning underwear and a tank top, or some fancy ass magenta fuzzy coat thing.  
"I am. I was waiting for you," Alex said, closing his eyes and turning around.  
"Night," He heard Thomas say, before he fell asleep. 

Thomas woke to rapid banging and screaming coming from the front door.

"Give it a minute!"  
"Too short!"  
"Alex!!! You in there?!"  
"Mon amie, calm yourself!"  
"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"  
"Jesus christ, is anyone home?!"  
"What's taking so long?"  
"It's a large house, calm down!!"

"Hello?" Thomas drawled, opening the door to reveal Hercules, Lafayette, and John.  
"Oh. Hey," Hercules said.  
"Bonjour, Thomas," Lafayette smiled.  
"Alex up?" Hercules asked. "We needa talk to him."  
Thomas scratched his head, before shouting.  
"Alexander!! Friends are here!!"  
Minutes later, Alexander came down, and walked over to the door.  
"Hey," He said.  
"Hey, okay, so, Alex, so, like, me, Laf, and Herc found like a carnival thing or whatever and you should come 'cause we have an extra ticket," John rambled.  
"It'll be cool," Hercules said.  
"You should come, Alexander!" Lafayette pleaded.  
Alex laughed and shook his head.  
"Sure, hold on," He said turning to Thomas for confirmation, who just shrugged and gave him a thumbs up.  
"Alright, I'll get change and stuff," Alex said.  
"We'll wait," John said, watching him go up the stairs. Or was he watching his ass. That, we'll never know.  
But we can guess for sure. 

Thomas nodded and took out his phone, texting James to tell him to come over later today, in which James agreed. 

After Alex got all situated with his friends, Thomas waved him off and closed the door behind him, before running his fingers through his hair and sitting down.

Hopefully, Alex wouldn't come home while James is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like the next 3 chapters planned out, in so ready to write them MMMMMM


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes home a little bit early, and discovers a surprise waiting for him.  
> Hell is unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCrEEECH Thomas is such an ass tbh, like Jemmy and Hammy deserve all the love and kisses PLEASE WHY DOES HE DO THIS :,)

"Fuck, I don't wanna go on that one," Alexander said about the roller coaster John wanted to ride.  
"What? Come on, it'll be fun!" John insisted.  
Lafayette smiled.  
"Come on, mon amie, you might like it," He said.  
Alex sighed and shrugged, smiling.  
"I guess so," He said reluctantly.  
Hercules looked over at Alex as they began to walk to it.  
"If John mocks you for bein' scared like an ass, remind him of the time he projectile vomited on you cause of something at a kids playground," He chuckled.  
Alexander laughed.  
"Ugh, that shirt was ruined. Thanks, Herc," He said, Herc giving him a thumbs up. 

After the coaster (which Alexander did not enjoy), they decided to head home.  
It was a little earlier then intended, but they agreed Alex looked like he was about to cry, so they were taking him back early.  
"Sorry, man," John said sheepishly as they got into the car.  
"It's fine," Alex sniffed.  
John put his arm around Alex and pulled him in a bit closer, and they stayed like that until they got to Alex and Thomas's house. 

"Thanks, guys," Alexander said, waving as his friends drove off, waving too.  
Alex smiled. He was pretty damn lucky to have such amazing friends, especially the fact that he bonded with them, like, immediately after they left.  
Especially John. 

He walked inside and hung his coat, going upstairs.  
He opened the bedroom door, not noticing what was right in front of him.  
"Hey, Thomas I-" He paused, taking in the situation.  
Thomas Jefferson, his boyfriend, lying on top of another guy. A hot, male, both of them naked, fucking.  
"What.. The fuck is this?" Alex asked, voice cracking.  
"Alex! Babe! It's not- well, it is what it looks like. But-" Thomas was cut off by James, who looked almost as angry as Alexander.

"Who's this?!" He asked.  
"His boyfriend!" Alex said angrily.  
"You have a boyfriend?! You said you weren't taken!" James screamed, sitting up (well putting his pants back on, of course).  
"Well, I actually said-"  
"I don't give a fuck what you said!" James exclaimed.  
"You cheated on me?!" Alex cried, hot tears starting to run down his face. 

"James, Alexander, please, calm down!" Thomas shouted.  
"Us?! Calm down?!" Alex turned to James.  
"Who are you?! And why the hell are you fucking my boyfriend?!" He asked, slapping James.  
"Ow! He hell, man.. And technically, he's fucking me.. That doesn't matter. Look, uh, what was it, Alexander?" James asked, Alex nodding, still glaring at Thomas, as he (Alex) tried to stop the tears from flowing.  
Thomas sat up and rushed over.  
"Don't hurt James, it isn't his fault!" He said.  
"Oh, you're on his side now?! I can't hurt him? I'll fucking hurt you," He said, slapping Thomas.  
"God," Thomas said, putting his hand over where Alex had hit.  
"Hey, me too," James said, slapping Thomas's other cheek.  
"Fuck," Thomas gasped.  
James turned to Alex.  
"Listen, obviously, you have the right to be fucking pissed at me, and even more fucking pissed at the asshole on the bed, but I swear to god, I had no idea he had a boyfriend," James explained.  
Alex shook his head, closing his eyes, tears steaming. . 

"No, this isn't supposed to happen," He muttered. 

"Huh?" James asked.  
"This isn't supposed.. To happen.. No.. This isn't right.." Alex said, a bit louder.  
"No. It isn't," James said, grabbing his coat.  
"I'm outta here," He said, walking out, before pausing at the door and pulling out some paper and a pen, writing something on it, and handing to Alex.  
"If you ever wanna get that asshole, call me up," He said, before leaving. 

"Thomas.." Alex said, voice cracking as he fell to his knees.  
"You little bitch," He hissed.  
"Darlin', I'm so, so, so sor-"  
"Sorry isn't gonna cut it! Do you think you own the world?! What makes you think you can get away with this?! Do you not understand my life is shit enough already?! When I met you i thought that had changed! Turns out, I was fucking wrong. I just can't win, can I? I trusted, you, Thomas," Alex spat. 

"This is happening so fast, calm down, please," Thomas begged.  
"Please," He whispered.  
"I need you right now, I-"  
"Don't give me your shit! Shut up! Shut the fuck up, you ass! You can't make ME, the one you fucking cheated on, feel bad for you! What, is my dick to small for you? Or is it, you want me for, I dunno, my smartness, and that asshole for sex? Can't I give you sex? I like sex!" Alex cried.  
"Vulgar," Thomas murmured.  
Alex laughed (it wasn't exactly happy).  
"I'm leaving, I'm fucking leaving, I'm coming back later for my stuff, but in fucking leaving right now," He said, backing up.  
"Babe, no," Thomas said, but Alex ha already left the room. 

Alexander ran down the stairs, and ran through the halls until he got to the front. He grabbed his wallet, phone, jacket, and shoes, and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.  
He ran for almost 15 minutes, before slowing down, panting.  
He continued to run, until he got to John's house.  
He banged at the door.  
"Yo," John said opening it, gasping when he saw Alexander.  
"Alex! You okay? Want some water? Did you take your pills today? Did Thomas do something? What's the matter?" He asked, rushed, handing him a glass a water, which he proceeded to drink all at once.  
"Thanks,"'He said, breathing heavily and sitting down.  
"Thomas.. Cheated," He said between breaths.

"HE WHAT?!"

"Cheated on me," Alex said, "I walked in on it."  
"Holy.. Oh my god, I'm so sorry," He said, pulling Alex into a hug, who de-tensed in John's arms.  
"You can crash here, dude," John suggested.  
"Oh, thank god, John, thank you," Alex sighed.  
"Jesus, I'd do anything for you. Just remember Thomas Jefferson's a bitch," John shrugged, causing Alex to laugh a little.  
"Thanks," He murmured.  
"Like I said, anything," John said. 

"You're the closest friend I've got, after all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhh that was sooo funnnnnn 
> 
> (PS is John gay? I'm going with a strong yes.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thinks about what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YALL sorry this is so late!  
> Well, like a day, but still.  
> A day late is a lOt,  
> I'm currently in my house and is raining, and I've been watching a creepy ass TV show lately so I'm paranoid I'll get murdered, so I thought what better way to get rid of m nerves then writing fanfiction?  
> Answer: EVERY OTHER WAY.  
> Enjoy!!

"Thanks," He murmured.  
"Like I said, anything," John said.

"You're the closest friend I've got, after all..."  
_______________________________________

When Alexander woke up, he noticed he was on John's couch.  
Seeing the fact that John was asleep next to him, he concluded that they fell asleep that way.  
He almost laughed, until he remembered why he was even at his friends house in the first place.  
Thomas Fucking Jefferson. 

He looked around, when suddenly John moved around, causing Alex to fall out of he bed and onto the floor.  
"Shit!" He hissed, hitting his leg on the coffee table.  
"Mm.. Hey, 'Lex, why're on the floor?" John asked, voice filled with tiredness.  
"Fell off, cause of you," Alex said simply.  
"Nice," John nodded, making Alexander laugh.

John got up and stretched.  
"Morning," He muttered.  
"Yeah," Alex nodded.  
"How you doing?" John asked.  
Alex sighed.  
"Same as yesterday. Maybe a bit better, though," He said, smiling weakly.  
"Good," John smiled.

John pulled Alexander back onto he couch.  
"Okay, so, dude, you aren't gonna believe what happened to me at work the other day, sweet jesus.." He began to ramble on about who knows what.  
Alex nodded and tried to listen, but was having trouble not falling asleep (out of tiredness, not boredom at least).  
God, is this what listening to me is like? He thought. 

It wasn't that he didn't care about what John was telling him, he really did.  
He just couldn't stop thinking about Thomas. Pictures, visions of what he had seen were flooding back to him.  
It was like when you eat a lot of shit, and feel fine, but suddenly, an hour later, you randomly start to throw up everything all at once. 

"You good?"

John asked. Alex blinked, before smiling and nodding, as a way of telling him 'go on'.  
John have him a worried look, but he did continue. 

"Anyway, so then I told her, you cannot get tacos at Dairy Queen!"  
Alex laughed, brushing a few stray hairs behind his ear.  
Sure, he may have a tiny, small, very, extremely little thing for John (DISCLAIMER: They aren't getting together, not in this).  
But that didn't mean he'd sleep with him! God, Thomas was an idiot.

He quickly noticed what we was doing and wiped away the tears that we're now forming in his eyes.  
"Hey.. Dude, you good?" John asked, concerned.  
Alex shrugged, but nodded, as more tears began to fall.  
He curled over into himself.  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey..." John said quietly, pulling Alexander into his arms and beginning to stroke his back. 

"Listen. Fuck him, right?" John said.

"But.. I don't want to, John, I want to go back here and beat his ass!" Alex exclaimed.  
"So go," John shrugged.  
Alex's eyes suddenly lit up.  
"What?" John asked.  
"The guy he slept with," Alex started, reaching into his pocket, "Gave me his number," He finished, holding it up.

"Why?!" John asked.

"No, no, because he didn't know Thomas was taken. He was being led on. So, I'll call him. We can meet up and discuss how exactly to beat his ass," Alexander explained.  
John sighed.  
"Just, don't hurt yourself, 'kay?" He warned.  
"I won't. I swear to god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hissssssssss I'm sorry his is really short


	8. I M P O R T A N T

Hey hey hey guys!!!   
I'm back (yet again) with some more exiting (for me) news,, but probably not for you ;)

Tonight me and my fam are flying to Europe (France and England) for 3 weeks!!   
Since I'll be there,, I won't want to do that much writing (plus old wifi and stuff),, so there's a slim chance I'll be updating. 

I'm really sorry that you have to wait so long!!   
But I'll post a long long chapter when I return.   
Have an amazing summer (or whatever season it is where you live)!!!!!!!!! 

Love you guys!~  
-Megalton68  
(PS note I said a slim chance, meaning I MAY post a chapter, but it's unlikely).   
BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas see each other again, but it only gets worse. 
> 
> Them, James and Alex make plans to meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!  
> It's been a while since I uploaded, and for that I apologise but I did say I was on vacation and it was amazing!!!
> 
> We went to Tonbridge, Bath, Lyme Regis, Paris, and London!  
> In London we went to Hardy Potter world and it was literally so cool! I totally recommend it!  
> My dad even bought me a £30 (I believe that's around $50) collectible wand, and I got Luna's, although I was very drawn to Draco's, as I literally love him and I'm a Slytherin myself. 
> 
> Anywho I'll stop talking about this now because half of you probably don't care, and let you read the story! Thank you for all the patience! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alexander walked quickly in the streets, surveying all the 'rich folk' in them.  
He continued, until he got to his house.  
He slowly opened the door, and went into the living room, looking around a bit, and like always, getting shocked by the random servant standing next to the door.  
He jumped a bit when Thomas burst in. 

"Alexander!! God, you came back, thank fucking god!" He cried.  
Alex looked at him flatly.  
"I didn't come back for you," He said, glaring at him.  
Thomas raised an eyebrow.  
"Then... Why're you here, hon?" Thomas asked.  
"Because my shit is here," Alex said sharply.  
"Listen, darlin', I know this seems stupid, but,-" Thomas was cut off.  
"It is stupid! Everything is stupid! This is stupid, and-and betrayal is stupid, and you're stupid!" Alexander yelled.  
Thomas sighed and nodded his head. 

"I know. I really do, darlin', but listen, don't you think we can get through this?" Thomas asked.  
"Thomas fucking Jefferson, I have been through enough shit in my lonely life, and a lot of that shit was me being betrayed, and you just added another thing to that list. Why the hell do you think I'd want to get through this? So you can go and cheat on me again? Who's next, a feeble college girl?" Alex asked.  
"Please," Thomas asked. 

Alex shook his head, turning around. 

Alex held back a few tears and quickly went upstairs, to get some of his stuff to take back to John's.  
He couldn't deal with this right now.  
When he got to their room, he grabbed a few basic things: a sweater, his toothbrush and hairbrush, some shirts, just the things he'd need. He didn't go to overboard.  
He slowly walked back into the living room, where Thomas still sat, staring at the wall like his mother just died. 

Alexander rolled his eyes and threw his stuff onto the floor.  
"Why the hell are you sad?!" He asked.  
Thomas jumped, unaware he had entered the room.  
"Wha-" But he was cut off.  
"You're not the one who got cheated on, the one who's heart got broken, the one who walked in on their boyfriend in bed with another man, so why're you upset?! You look like someone just straight up murdered your dog, what's up with that?!" Alexander cried.  
"Alex, please," Thomas said.  
"I know, darlin', I know I have no right to be upset, but that doesn't mean I'm not, alright? My fault or not, I'm still upset this all happened," Thomas explained. 

"You're such an ass," Alex spat, before grabbing his things off the ground and heading for the door.  
"Darlin', wait," Thomas said, standing up, but Alex was already gone. 

It seemed to have gotten colder by the time he'd left, so he put his hands in his pocket to help keep them warm.  
He felt a strip of paper in one of them, and took it out, only to see it was the phone number that the guy Thomas cheated on him with have to him.  
He stared at it blankly, and then pulled out his phone.  
_______________________________________

James sighed, staring at the beige walls of the library. 

He didn't know how to feel, really.  
Was he at fault? Or was he a victim?  
Did he need to apologize? Or did he deserve an apology?  
Somewhere in his mind told him the latter.  
Then there was this boyfriend of Thomas's.  
What was his name again?  
Something with an A. 

James sighed again.  
Alexander.  
God, he felt like a jerk. Sure, he had no idea Thomas was with someone, but still, he looked young, definitely younger than Thomas, and himself at that, and the sheer sadness on his face was enough to make a whole room of grown men cry.  
Including himself, which was good he left the room in time.  
But surely he was crying because of his own situation, not the look on Alexanders's face. 

He thought for a second, about how he had given Alexander his number.  
Why'd he do that?  
Who knows. Maybe he was out of his mind.  
Probably. 

He coughed, earning a few glances from other people in the library.  
Most likely concerned about the fact that he'd cough or sneeze every five seconds and didn't exactly look like he should be away from the hospital. 

He was about to get up and leave, to just go home and cry for a bit, maybe watch some design shows, when his phone rang. 

He rushed out of the library into the bathroom (as not to disrupt the quietness) and checked who it was. 

'Unknown number'. 

"Hello, 's James Madison," He muttered.

"Hi, James? Can I call you that?It's Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson's boyfriend," The other end said. 

"Oh, it's you," James said, surprised. 

"Yeah," Alex said. He sounded shy, which was understandable, and he sounded ashamed, even. 

"God, thank god, listen, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that jerk was with someone, I swear I didn't, and even so, I still feel like a jerk and I-" James' apology was cut short.

"It's fine, it's alright," Alex said.

"Thanks," James said softy.

"Anyways, I'm calling because I was wondering, is there any way you'd be interested in helping me make Tho- Jefferson look like the dick that he is?" Alex asked. 

"Oh my god, you have no idea," James chuckled. 

"Great, I'm kinda in a hurry, but I'll call later?" Alex suggested. 

"Right," James said, "Bye, Alexander."

"Bye, James," Alex said, before hanging up. 

James blinked.  
Well, there we go.  
"Did I really just go and do that?" He asked aloud, his voice echoing in the bathroom. 

"Hey," He heard a voice say.  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" The man asked.  
He turned around and saw a young man, and bit taller than himself, with more freckles than he could ever imagine on a person.  
"Aren't you James Madison?" He asked. 

James looked confused, but nodded.  
"Yeah.. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" James asked.  
"John Laurens. I know who you are because you're the dick who my best friends boyfriend cheated on him with!" John said, suddenly changing the mood.  
"Alex described me to you. You aren't hard to miss," John said. 

"Oh, no, you don't understand, I didn't know-" He was again interrupted by the door swinging open.  
"John! There you are!"  
It was Alexander.  
James shook his head and groaned. All he wanted was to go home, not deal with this shit. 

"This is the bastard!" John said, pointing at James.  
Alexander lowered John's finger.  
"Don't point," He said sharply, "It's rude."  
"Don't you hate this guy?" John asked.  
"I did, but he explained he didn't know a thing really, and now neither of us are at fault. Sorry about him, James, he has a temper," Alex said.  
James shrugged.  
"We were only here to get books, John, not pick a fight with an innocent dude. Weird, I just called. Convenience I suppose. Let's go," Alex said, grabbing John's arm and dragging him out of the bathroom. 

And with that, James was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhh poor Jemmy bby


	10. Ahhhh sorry

Hey hey hey!

So, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in like 3 weeks, but because where I live (idk if this is different then anybody else), it's summer, so my schedule has been pretty full. 

I was planning on writing the next chapter last Tuesday, but I had a friend come over so I couldn't and then my schedule was busy again, and now of course as soon as I'm free, that wonderful time of the month comes again (if you're a dude YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH WE SUFFER) and now I've been dying in my bed for the last couple days high on Ibuprofen because cramps are like little demons stabbing me every 3 seconds, so I haven't had the will power to write, and I apologize. 

Anyways, the next chapter should come out within this week, and I'll give you a heads up if something happens.

Thanks for understanding!!! 

-Megalton68

(PS I hope my period thing wasn't too graphic :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander wakes up to a 'wonderful' surprise, and also gets payed a visit by a certain someone. 
> 
> (Schuyler sister officially a part of the story in this chapter!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!!!!!  
> So so sorry this is late, and later then when I said because the week is almost over.  
> Also sorry that it's like 1am in the morning, I was distracted watching YouTube.  
> Finally sorry it's so short, but I swear the next one will be better! I just wanted to get something out for you guys. 
> 
> Ummmm, just so you know I have not revealed the plan Alex has, just incase when you read it you think I have and that you've missed something, you haven't.  
> Don't worry, everything posted (unless there are editing mistake obvi) was intentional and nothing ha sheen forgotten :). 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Alexander slowly rose from the pullout couch, a sudden idea sparking in his mind as he awoke. He smiled to himself, for coming up with it.  
He grabbed his phone and checked the time, which was around 5:30am. 

He got up promptly and rushed into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, when John walked in.  
"Hey, man," He said, rubbing his eyes lazily.  
Alex whipped his head around and looked at John.  
"Dude, you okay?" John asked.  
Alex took a breath and nodded.  
"Mmhm, yeah, just jumpy," He said.  
"Okay...? Just try to get some more sleep, I think you're tired," John chuckled, leading Alexander back into his bed, who collapsed on it and immediately fell asleep.

John laughed and brushed a few stray hairs out of his face, before signing and walking back to his room. Still, he couldn't help but be mildly concerned with how his friend was acting. 

When Alexander woke up, he could hear John in the kitchen.  
He groaned and rolled over. He really didn't want to get up, he felt awful.  
"You awake yet? I made waffles! Well, I toasted waffles! Microwave them, actually! I know you should do that, but I got lazy!" John called from the kitchen.  
Alexander shivered. The thought of any food make him feel sick.  
He sat up and blinked, coughing a bit.  
Shit. This wasn't good. He couldn't be sick, not right now. He hated being sick in general, what with his mom and stuff, but now was such an inconvenient time. 

 

"Hey, you good?" John asked, sitting on the bed and turning on the TV.  
"I feel fucking awful," Alex admitted, shoving his head under the pillow, hoping to block out the light, along with the putrid smell of John's microwave waffles.  
"Damn, that sucks," John said, biting his lip a bit and turning the TV off.  
"You can go back to sleep if you want.." John told him, unsure of what to do. He'd never dealt with a sick person that much, other than his siblings. But he was much, much younger when he did, and he didn't exactly care about helping them, not after how they treated him. I mean, they hadn't at that time, but that's not the point.  
Alexander nodded.  
"Thanks," He said, John just now noticing how bad he actually looked. A lot worse than any of his siblings had ever been. But it couldn't be much, right? Just a small fever or something.  
Stupid Alexander and his awful health.  
"No problem," John said, patting his shoulder and going back to the kitchen. 

When Alexander woke up, he saw John had left a note, letting him know that he'd gone to work.

Alex picked up his laptop (technically it was John's, but he'd lent it to him), and opened up notes, beginning to write down the idea he'd had earlier that morning.  
He smiled a bit, liking what he'd come up with. He wasn't too keen on lying about his love life, but he knew what he'd thought up would absolutely kill Thomas.  
He never trusted John anyways.

Suddenly, he woke up.  
"What the fuck?" He muttered, confused about how he had all of a sudden he had woken up from being awake.  
He looked up and saw John on his phone at the table.  
"Hey. Feeling better?" John asked.  
Alexander shrugged.  
"When did I fall asleep? I don't remember doing so," He asked.  
"People generally don't. But you were asleep when I came in," John shrugged.  
Alex groaned, realising it must be at least after 3, if John was home from work. How long did a person need to sleep, anyways? 

"Sorry," He said, mostly to himself, for wasting the day.  
"Nah, it's chill," John said.  
"But you're not, you look fucking awful, man," He said.  
"Gee, how reassuring," Alex said sarcastically, "I feel so much better now."  
"It's true," John chuckled.  
"Lemme take your temperature, Eliza taught me how to properly read the temperature," John explained.  
"Fine," Alex grumbled. 

Their friend, Eliza, was a nurse at a local hospital, and she knew Alamodome everything about the medical world. Everyone she knew thought she should be a full on doctor. 

Her father, Philip Schuyler, was a rich man, with a whole bunch of children (Eliza being the second eldest), all of them wanting to succeed in life to impress him, and be like him or their mother, who seemed to be happy with how her life had turned out, marrying a rich man.

John left, and returned minutes later with the thermometer.  
"Open up, He ordered.  
Alexander held in a laugh, and opened his mouth, while John put the thermometer into it (I'm sorry this sounds so sexual but I didn't know how else to say it :,). 

"You're sick," John declared, pulling it out of his now closed mouth (I'M SO SORRY).  
"Wow, like I didn't already know that. You, Mr. Laurens, are a true doctor," Alexander chuckled.  
"Ha ha, very funny. I mean, you have a fever. I'm calling Eliza," He said.  
"Fine," Alexander said, crossing his arms like a child.  
John laughed and pulled out his phone, to text Eliza. 

"She's on her way," John told him.  
"'Kay," Alexander said. 

About 15 agonizing minutes later, they heard Eliza knock on the door.  
"Coming!" John shouted, rushing to answer the it.  
Eliza was a sweet girl, with equal amounts of knowledge and beauty. Her older sister, Angelica, was working in the FBI, which Eliza thought was very cool (as did all of their friends) seeing how young she was, and her younger sister Peggy worked at a beauty salon down the road from the hospital. 

"Hey Eliz-" John stopped talking when he saw who was actually at the door.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, glaring.  
Thomas smirked.  
"Oh, just came to see Alexander, buttercup," He said.  
"He doesn't want you here. He was telling me about how you felt all bad, why are you all of a sudden an asshole like usual?! And how did you know he was sick?" John asked.  
"It's jut my personality, honey. And, word gets around," Thomas shrugged.  
"Stop with the stupid ass nicknames, and go home," John ordered.  
"Y'know, I don't really want to," Thomas shrugged, pushing his way past John and into the living room. 

"Alexander," Thomas said, his personality immediately changing when he saw him.  
Alex froze, looking up at him in shock.  
"I heard you were sick, so I dropped by," Thomas explained.  
"Fuck off," Alex muttered, turning away.  
"Listen-" Thomas began to say, but Alex cut him off.  
"Listen, I'm sick, tired, and depressed, and I don't have time for any of your shit, so get your things and go home," He snapped. 

Thomas ran his fingers through his hair and nodded, walking past John and out of the apartment. 

"Sorry," John sighed.  
"Not your fault," Alex smiled.  
"Eliza should be here soon," John said.  
Alexander nodded.  
"Thanks," He said. 

"So," Alexander began, "I have this idea..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhh ummmm spoiler Eliza makes everything better like always. Was that much of a spoiler at all?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells John his head, Eliza comes over, and Alex and John see Peggy.
> 
> (I know I suck at summaries sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This is kinda short and like a day late so I'm sorry,, but school just started up and stuff. After the whole back to school rush I swear thing will get back on the usual schedule (lol il the schedule is usually shit but I mean I'll try to do once a week like way back when). 
> 
> Ughhhh also I've been listening to in the heights so much lately like I wanna write ITH fanfic too do y'all think I should??? Cuz I Shen a few ideas. Idk I think it'd be fun lemme know.

"So? Sound any good?" 

"You want me to do that?" John asked. "With you?"   
"Yeah, unless it makes you uncomfortable," Alexander said.   
"No, no it doesn't. But, lemme get this straight. You want us to act like we're dating, so Thomas will get mildly jealous?" John asked.   
Alex nodded. "Yes."  
"Uh, yeah, y-yeah, sure," John agreed.   
"God, thanks. I was worried you'd say no 'cause it'd be weird. You're the best," Alex said.   
John smiled.   
"One sec," He said, going into the washroom.   
"Okay..?" Alex said, slightly confused about why he leaving so suddenly. But not really. 

Oh my god.  
I've been blessed, he thought.   
The guy I'm madly in love with wants to pretend to date me. Blessed. Sure, it's not real, but I get to act like it is, he thought. He was practically beaming by now. 

He left the bathroom when he heard the door. 

"Hey, Eliza!" John greeted.   
"Hey! How's he doing?" Eliza asked.   
"Alright, I guess. He's in the living room," John said, leading her in.   
"Hey, Alexander!" Eliza said cheerily.   
Alex looked up and waved at her.   
"How you doing?" She asked.   
"I've been better," Alex admitted.  
Eliza nodded and bent down. 

"Take this," Eliza said, handing a pill and water to Alexander. She'd just taken his temperature and such, and said it wasn't too bad, and that he'd be fine with a few days of bed rest and some medicine. 

"Bless your tiny soul, Eliza" Alex thanked, taking it and lying back down. 

Eliza looked at John.   
"I heard about Thomas. Is he okay?" She asked quietly, just enough so Alex couldn't hear her.   
"He's doing alight. I think he's not really sad anymore as he is angry. All this revenge talk and what not," John explained.  
"Hm. I hope he'll be okay," Eliza shrugged.   
"Thanks again for dropping by," John said.   
"No problem!" Eliza beamed. 

"How're your sisters?" John asked.   
"Good! Peggy just got a promotion, and Angelica just solved some like super hard case and got a lot publicity for it," Eliza chattered.   
"Oh, nice," John said.   
"Yeah," Eliza said. 

They stood in silence for a couple minutes before Eliza suddenly realized the time.   
"Oh, I've gotta go!" She exclaimed.  
"Good luck!" John said, Alex giving her a muttered response and a 'thanks'. 

_________________________________

After about 2 days, Alexander has fully recovered.  
He and John were currently out for coffee discussing how they should approach the whole fake dating thing. 

"Like, I'll tell James, of course," Alex said.   
"Yeah. So, for our first, uh, 'date," John said, feeling the blush creep up on his face, "We should go somewhere where people will see us. So then Jefferson will find out quicker."  
"Good idea," Alex agreed.   
"Not the movies," John said, Alexander nodding.   
"Dinner?" He suggested.   
"Maybe. At a fancy place where people who know Jefferson might go," John said.   
"Where would we get the money for that?" Alex laughed.  
John raised his eyebrow.   
"My parents are rich. Dude, did you not know that I still steal their money? Even though they kicked me out, they don't know how to take me off the credit card, and they're too afraid to ask someone in fear of it making them look bad for removing their son off of it," John chuckled.   
"God, really?" Alex burst out.   
"Yup," John said.   
"That's awesome. Anyways," Alex said.   
"Yeah. Uhh, so dinner could work," John said.   
"Or we go to some local arcade or bowling place or something," He said.   
"Seems like a first date that we'd go on. I mean, who would expect us to go to a fancy dinner for our first date. Actually, who's first date would be that in general?" He wondered.   
"True," Alex agreed. 

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?!" They heard a voice say from behind them.   
"Jesus, Peggy, don't do that!" John sighed looking at Alexander.   
"How does she appear like that?" He asked.   
"I got promoted!!!" Peggy gushed.   
"I heard! Congrats!" John said.   
"Nice, Peggy," Alex said. 

Peggy sat down.   
"So, I heard about Thomas," Peggy said.  
Alexander looked surprised.  
"How?" He asked.   
"It's like, huge gossip right now," Peggy shrugged.   
Alex groaned.   
"Of course."

"You good though?" She asked.   
"Yeah, I'm over him," Alex said.   
"Good. He doesn't deserve you," Peggy smiled.   
"Thanks, Pegs," Alex said.   
"Y'know, Eliza's still single," Peggy hummed.   
Alex rolled his eyes.   
Peggy was always bringing up the two of them getting back together, because they dated for a few months when they first met. They both agreed it wasn't their thing.   
But Peggy refused to agree.   
Angelica, on the other hand, was surely thrilled. 

"Leave him alone, ass," John said, swatting at Peggy.   
"Nerd," Peggy said standing up.   
"Well, imma ditch this joint now. See ya!" She waved, walking off.   
"Bye!" Alex called after her. 

"She'll never get over the break up, will she?" Alex asked.   
"Nope," John said, half joking. 

_________________________________

Later, back at John's place, Alex was just finishing up his phone call with James. 

"Yeah. Uh huh. Thanks. Call you later, bye," He said, ending the call and falling backwards onto the couch.   
"All good?" John asked.   
"Yeah," Alex said.   
"Good."  
"He said Thomas would be sooo jealous," Alex said.  
"That's good," John said.   
"Yup."

"You oughta get some rest. Our date's tomorrow," John said, smirking.   
"For gods sake," Alex snorted.   
"'Kay, night nerd soup," John said, leaving the room.   
"Night," Alex said. 

He rolled his eyes but smiled, and lied down.   
He really did need he rest. 

This was going to be one hell of a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm spicy. Eliza is literally so pure and Peggy is a literal queen love the Schuyler sisters<3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but the next chapter will  
> be tears and angst and ANSSNSNSJ


End file.
